HENRYS BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!
by HookedOnCappySwan
Summary: Slight AU. set after hook died. Henry only has one wish for his birthday... will it come true, if it does how did it and at what price?


HENRYS BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!

 **Takes place 2 months after the end of season 5. Gold never became the dark one after hook died and they never went to the underworld. Emma just grieved the loss of her true love. Also hook never saw his dad again after he and Liam where traded into slavery so he didn't end up being killed.**

 **Sadly I do not own anything that belongs to ABC & Adam & Eddie. If I did own OUAT then Killian wouldn't be dead and CS would be married with kids by now 3**

 **Henry POV**

Its been two months since Killian Jones died, two months since the destruction of the dark one, two months since he and his mom moved back to the loft, two months since he lost a man he considered a father, two months of quiet.

As I walk along the dock contemplating everything that has happened over the the last year since my last birthday. Last year I celebrated in New York with Emma and Walsh. This year I don't want to celebrate at all.

The town still grieves over the loss of the pirate captain. The ocean singing a sad song for the beloved sailor. Sometime when I look in the ocean I can see his face I can hear him talking _you can do it, lad_ I guess I turned out a lot like him we both talk to the sea.

Mum hadn't stopped crying for three weeks when all the sudden she just stopped her walls went up with no one to pull them down. Now she's a body with no emotion not living just surviving. She wont visit his grave that we put on the beach even though his body isn't there as we berried him at sea. She hasn't been to the Jolly and she rarely goes to Granny's.

Granny's is sad now when you walk in you expect a pirate to be drinking his sorrows and thoughts at the bar, laughing at something new he just learnt or playing darts in the back. But it's quiet now, even granny misses him.

I miss him.

Heading onto the Jolly to make sure everything is ship shape _I am her captain now_ I sit by the wheel thinking of the times when we went sailing or he gave me advice.

RING RING RING RING

I blink tears out of my eyes and answer the phone

"hello" "henry where are you?" grandma nervously questioned "at the Jolly" "can you come home please its important" with a weary sigh "sure"

I knew what this was it was my surprise birthday party and I didn't want to go. Killian and I had been planning a party aboard the Jolly Rodger before he died. I don't want to celebrate without him, this is the first party since his death why dose it have to be mine?

 **Third person POV**

"Okay everyone that was Henry he is just heading over now from the Jolly so we have about 10 minutes" Hollered Mary-Margaret. "why are we doing this he doesn't even want a party?" spoke Emma "because miss swan its his birthday and this town needs cheering up" replied Regina

 **9 minutes later**

"okay everyone henry will be here any minute so everyone hide" exclaimed David

as everyone hid they heard the door unlock and in came henry

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed with as much enthusiasm as they could, but Henry didn't care he just walked in like noting happened and plonked down on the couch.

"told ya" whispered Emma to Regina who growled in response and stepped over to her son.

 **Henry POV**

"happy birthday Henry" "thanks mum" henry replied in a sombre tone and heavy sigh. Picking up his phone he went to play a game when

"happy birthday henry" henry looked up at the voice there standing in front of him was Violet. He had been avoiding her since he learnt the truth about what happened in Camelot but obviously the family didn't get the memo and invited her "h h hi violet" _wow that sounded pathetic I can hear killian laughing now_ "how are you henry? I haven't seen you since the street fair" "yeah um I've been busy dealing with stuff you know" _why isn't killian here to give him advice on how to deal with this_ "I heard about the captain I'm sorry, I know he meant a lot to you" "ah thanks" with that the awkwardness started to sway and convocation started.

Its been about an hour and I officially wanted to leave but mum said "I can't until after cake and presents". Apparently I have a special surprise present whatever that is.

"OKAY EVERYONE CAKE TIME!" yelled grandpa to get some of the noise to quiet down and out came my grandma carrying a 2 tier chocolate cake covered in hundreds and thousands _your never to old for hundreds and thousands_ but what stood out to henry was the single blue star candle on top "wishing star" I whispered to myself. "do you recognize that henry it's the same candle from my 28th when you showed up at my door, I thought it could give you a good chance at a good wish" Emma's voiced with a genuine smile on her face the first one I had seen in two months "thanks mum" I ran over and hugged her then stood in front of the cake where grandma had to take a picture with the outdated camera she insists on carrying around with her everywhere even though she has an iPhone which gives better picture _I will never understand her._

Everyone commenced into a truly off key version of happy birthday "ok henry make a wish" _there is only one thing I wish for only one thing I want and that is: I want Killian Jones back I want my dad back._ I know I should wish for Neal back but Killian has always been more of a dad to me and mum needs this as well, hell the whole town needs him. With that I blew out the candle in one big breath and waited for a knock on the door.

You could tell everyone was waiting with bated breath for what would happen after the candle blew out as the whole room was deadly silent but after a couple minutes' henry gave up hope _the truest believer giving up hope that's sad_ "henry I'm sorry" I heard my mum whispers as a single tear ran down my cheek at the failure

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

It was almost comical everyone's heads whipped around to the door all at once but no one moved I felt stuck to the spot _is it him it has to be him_ grandpa was the first to move to open the door.

As the door creaked open henry tried to peer over it but it was blocked by his grandpa who was stock still at whatever was on the other side when he heard

"good to see you to mate may I come in" Grandpa snapped out of it and moved to the side still not speaking, where a man dressed in black leather came through the doorway

"miss me" he saw the flash of yellow and red that was his mum as she launched at the pirate hugging and kissing him fiercely but I was still stuck to the spot. _He's back he is really back_ with that henry ran for him as well and joined the hug with killian and his mum

"I missed you dad" _whoops slip up oh well he's just going to have to get used to it_ "I missed you too henry"

There standing in the middle of a party are the Swan-Jones family hugging, never wanting to let go.

 **So this is a one shot but I am willing to make it a two shot if your wondering what happened after he came home and what happened to Killian during those two months in the underworld. Just leave a comment if your interested**


End file.
